Multiple sclerosis (MS) is a common and severe CNS disorder that is characterized by myelin loss, chronic inflammation, axonal and oligodendrocyte pathology, and progressive neurological dysfunction. While the exact cause of MS is unknown, there is an unequivocal, albeit partial, genetic contribution to its pathogenesis. In spite of intensive long-standing efforts, the knowledge of MS genetics remains incomplete. Our overall goal is to contribute to the understanding of MS pathogenesis by means of genetic research in African Americans. The distinct genetic architecture of this population, together with the differences in MS risk (and phenotypes) between African Americans and Europeans, provide a unique opportunity to gain valuable insights into disease susceptibility and etiology. This proposal builds on a large body of recently acquired data leading to the hypothesis that rare genomic variants contribute to disease risk. It includes three main research goals that bridge genomic screens with functional research: In Specific Aim 1 we will generate and analyze high-coverage sequence information (regulatory regions, exons, and exon-flanking regions) for genes with strong evidence of association in representative African American MS and control genomes. From this dataset, approximately 500 variants will be genotyped in a validation cohort for the full description of allelic heterogeneity and the discovery of population-specific associated rare variants. In Specific Aim 2 we propose to sequence the genome of a multi-generational, multi-case family at 40x resolution and search for DNA segments identical by descent (IBD) with the goal of identifying rare allelic variants linked to disease expression in this particular family. In addition, we will use high coverage RNAseq to comprehensive analyze the MS transcriptome of CD4+, CD8+ and B cells in affected and unaffected family members. Finally, EVI5 (ch.1p22.1) is a well-validated susceptibility gene, and showed the strongest association outside the MHC in African Americans. In Specific Aim 3 our goal is to determine how allelic differences in EVI5 contribute to altered formation of the immunological synapse, thus contributing to MS susceptibility. The availability of a large and well characterized sample-set as described here, coupled with the aid of high-powered laboratory technologies, provide an outstanding opportunity to identify and characterize MS-related genes. This information may translate into clinically useful genetic biomarkers and reveal novel targets for therapy.